This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, recliners, ottomans, couches, and loveseats may include a leg rest assembly that is extended either manually or by powered operation, which provides support for the legs and feet of an occupant when positioned at a fully extended position. Known leg rest mechanisms commonly permit the leg rest assembly to extend directly outward and retract along a furniture member lateral centerline. A locking or latching portion retains the leg rest assembly in the extended position until the occupant retracts the leg rest assembly. While the leg rest is in the extended position, the leg rest prohibits easy egress from the chair; therefore, the leg rest assembly must be retracted before the occupant can exit the furniture member. Because the leg rest assembly extends in only a single outward direction, an intermediate cover, normally including upholstery, is provided between the base of the furniture member and the leg rest such that the intermediate cover prevents direct access by the occupant to the pantograph links used to extend the leg rest.